1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector that is applied to a wire harness and the like, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-274532 discloses a protector attached to an incomplete engagement detection connector that includes a connector housing and an engagement detection member. The connector housing houses a connection terminal in a terminal housing chamber, and has a packing attached to an end part of an electric wire connected to the connection terminal inserted in a rear end of the terminal housing chamber. The engagement detection member is slidably attached to the outer periphery of the connector housing along a mutual engagement direction between male and female connectors, and detects an incomplete engagement state of the male and female connectors by availability of slide movement.
The protector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-274532 functions as a cover member that is assembled with an engagement detection member and covers an end part of a corrugated tube serving as an exterior member of an electric wire connected to the incomplete engagement detection connector, but size of the outer shape may be increased depending on, for example, an assembling structure of the engagement detection member and the protector, and there is room for further improvement in this point.